LA VENGANZA DE DEVI
by melipupi
Summary: cuando una chica es acechada y perseguida por un maldito maniaco por tanto tiempo solo queda algo por hacer...  PONERLE FIN A SU EXISTENCIA...!
1. todo comienza¡¡HOY!

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores a puesto que han estado esperando un fic de JTHM ¿verdad?

Bueno pues como saben los personajes de pertenecen a Jhonen Vasquez…

En una casa en pésimas condiciones con ventanas tapadas con maderas clavadas y de ambiente bastante sombrío se encuentra un joven homicida torturando a sus víctimas.

-esto en verdad es frustrante…escuchar sus…sus gritos, Y…y…sus quejas ya…¡YA NO LO SOPORTO QUIERO SILENCIO!-grita el maniático tomando un hacha e incrustándolo en la cabeza de su víctima, mientras que se da la vuelta y vuelve a incrustar su hacha en el estómago de otra víctima más dejando que se habrá su piel y salpique sangre y órganos por todas partes dejando a NNY con la colorida sustancia roja sobre su ropa y piel.

-ahora a pintar esa maldita pared…-da un vistazo rápido a el muro pintado de sangre y logra ver que la pared se mueve en forma de respiración (aclaro como cuando nuestro pecho sube y baja al respirar)- maldita mierda! Tengo que hacerlo rápido antes de que esa cosa se escape…NO SALDRAS DE ESA PARED PUTA COSA NO MIENTRAS TE SIGA ALIMENTANDO DE ESTA SANGRE DE MIERDA!-le grita el joven maniaco mientras apunta a el muro con su dedo, luego sale corriendo y vuelve rápidamente con un balde de sangre fresca.

NNY comienza a pintar con rapidez poniendo una expresión de desesperación y locura al mismo tiempo-esta mierda no me va joder, hare lo que pueda porque esta puta cosa no salga-se repetía para sus adentros.

Una vez terminado de pintar el muro Johnny se retira a su sofá mientras toma el control remoto y enciende la tele, aparece ese absurdo comercial de diarrea el cual a NNY le divierte mucho, hasta que queda dormido.

Al día siguiente NNY despierta y observa en el techo una gran mancha de sangre con la forma de la letra ''D'', lo que le pareció algo raro a él joven homicida, no lograba recordar si lo había hecho para no olvidar algo importante y tras estar varias horas pensando en eso se dio por vencido y decidió ir en busca de un BRAIN FREEZY.

-¿COMO QUE NO HAY BRAIN FREEZY? MALDITO IDIOTA YA VA UNA SEMANA QUE ME DICES LO MISMO Y YA NO PIENSO PERDONARTE LA VIDA POR MAS TIEMPO-Johnny toma al vendedor de la tienda por el cuello y le apunta con su pistola a la cabeza del vendedor.

-pero señor déjeme explicarle…-mientras el vendedor trataba de hablar con el poco de oxigeno que le entraba a sus pulmones para explicarle a NNY que había otra máquina nueva en el segundo pasillo pero no pudo terminar pues Johnny se desesperó y le voló la cabeza de un solo disparo.

NNY suelta al vendedor muerto y cuando se dirigía al segundo pasillo vio la nueva máquina de BRAIN FREZZY-MIERDA DESPERDICIE MI UNICA BALA POR ESE INFELIZ ¡!-se quejaba mientras se servía el frio liquido de la máquina y tomaba un paquete de frituras de la góndola de al lado.

Cuando NNY sale de la tienda de pronto aparece un cuchillo que le rosa la cara a Johnny quedando a solos unos centímetros de sacarle un ojo, el joven homicida sorprendido observa la filosa arma que estaba a poca distancia de su rostro clavada en la puerta automática (de esas que se abren a los costados cuando alguien va a pasar), NNY miro para todos lados buscando al que intento matarlo hace segundos pero no aparecía por ninguna parte, él toma el cuchillo y nota otra D marcada con sangre y recuerda que esa D ya la había visto en el techo de su casa al despertar , así que decide salir corriendo hasta su hogar para poder pensar mejor como poder atrapar a su ''ASESINO SECRETO''.

Cuando NNY se aleja se puede ver a una sombra con ojos puntiagudos mirándolo amenazante hasta que desaparece en poco tiempo.

Continuara…

Holas de nuevo espero les guste esta historia de JTHM y como dice el título principal de este FANFIC ´´LA VENGANZA DE DEVI´´ creo ya saben quién es la sombra je je

Por cierto sugerencias, comentarios e ideas son aceptados

PD: LOS QUIERO MUCHO

ATTE. MELYPUPY


	2. esa vos

Cuando Johnny llega a su casa se queda estático de la sorpresa porque todas las paredes su hogar estaban escritas con palabras amenazantes, la cuales eran… ''MORIRAS MALDITO'', ''MUY PRONTO TU HORA LLEGARA'' o incluso ''ME DIVERTIRE JUGANDO CON TUS ORGANOS IDIOTA'' y algo así por el estilo, esto hiso que NNY se enfureciera a tal punto que lo llevó a preparar todo tipo de trampas mortíferas para poder atrapar a su ingenuo asesino (esto de ingenuo es verdad porque ¿quién sería tan estúpido como para meterse con Johnny?).

Cuando NNY termino de poner todas las trampas posibles decidió relajarse en su escritorio de dibujante, al parecer casi todos los actos de violencia que había tenido hoy le sirvieron de inspiración para su comic de ''EL FELIZ NIÑO FIDEO''.

*EL FELIZ NIÑO FIDEO, por Johnny C.*

Vemos al niño fideo caminar estúpidamente hacia una señora extremadamente obsesa que al parecer esperaba el auto bus-OH! Gran montaña de menudas colinas ábreme paso para poder pasar por el sendero de la ignorancia-decía el fideo mientras le hablaba al enorme trasero de la mujer obesa (jaja)-TE DIGO QUE TE ABREIS PEDASO DE INMUNDICIA GRASOSA LLENA DE PUTAS GILIPOLLAS…¡GILIPOLLAS TE DIGO! ¡GILIPOLLAS!-el niño fideo comenzó a temblequear su cuerpo mientras le gritaba histéricamente al gran trasero de la pobre mujer obesa que se empezaba a incomodar hasta que salió corriendo.

El niño fideo miro hacia el suelo y habían unos gusanos amarillos-ORO VIVO ¡! ESTO MIS IGNORANTES JUDIOS HIJOS DE SATAN ES ORO VIVO-gritaba mientras se comía los gusanos, en eso llega la policía para llevarse al molesto fideo que perturbaba a toda la gente del lugar.

-escucha tu fideo de mierda venimos a meterte a la cárcel a ver si ahí te calmas-le grita un policía con sus esposas listas para usarlas.

-OH DIOS MIO GENTE AZUL! MEIDEI! MEIDEI! S.O.S!-grita el niño fideo y se sube sobre un niño en patineta-RAPIDO ALFOMBRA MAGICA ALADINO Y SU GENIO NOS PERSIGUEN! ARRE! ARRE! BBBUUUZZZ BBBUUUZZZZ!-seguía gritando mientras en niño aterrado seguía equilibrándose en su patineta para no caer.-TE DIGO QUE SIGAS ¡! SIGUE EL SENDERO PONI MAGICO Y LLEGAREMOS A NEPTUNO!-seguía diciendo mientras le tiraba del pelo al pequeño niño quien se tropezó haciendo que el niño fideo se soltase de él y saliera volando contra la ventana de su casa, luego se para con su cabeza rota y suena el teléfono, lo atiende y se escucha una vos del otro lado que dice-MALDITO FIDEO O DEJAS DE ROMPER LAS PELOTAS O TE HAGO SOPA-entonces el niño fideo le contesta-LAME MI ENCALDADO TRASERO ¡!-y al terminar de decir eso por la ventana vuela una bomba que hace explotar todo haciendo que estalle en mil pedazos junto con todo el edificio.

*fin del comic*

Cuando NNY termina de crea el nuevo capítulo de su comic queda dormido en su escritorio y después de unas horas escucha que una de sus trampas es activada por lo tanto despierta en solo segundos y va tras la trampa activada.

Cuando Johnny llega al lugar del hecho se enfurece más porque la trampa había sido activada por una estúpida rata…pero… había una especie de nota bajo el cuerpo muerto del animal, NNY tomo la nota y la abrió al hacerlo decía:

_Hola Johnny…_

_Tus trampas son muy divertidas pero no son lo suficientemente inteligentes para mí…_

_Tu final está cerca aún más de lo que crees…_

_Atte. ''D''._

Cuando NNY termina de leer la nota su semblante cambia a uno con más furia, al parecer este individuo no le teme a Johnny…

El joven homicida baja a su sótano y entra a un cuarto obscuro, enciende la luz y dos pequeños panaderos aparecen tras el…

-así que te andan persiguiendo el trasero ¿verdad?-le pregunta OFF a NNY mientras enmarca en su rostro una malévola sonrisa.

-si Johnny, dinos ¿es cierto que quieren jugar con tus órganos?-dice FUNK (o como se escriba si alguien sabe cómo se escribe díganme por favor) mientras también sonríe como su compañero OFF.

-YA CIERREN EL PICO!-les grita Johnny, lo que hace que los panaderos se rían burlonamente por lo bajo.

-sabes Johnny puedes contar con tus viejos amigos…-vuelve a decir OFF poniendo su brazo en el hombro de FUNK mientras ambos sonríen malvadamente.

NNY no les contestaba solo se quedaba en silencio mientras se preparaba con navajas, armas, municiones algunas granadas y sus dos grandes espadas.

Funk molesto se sube a una de las mesas que estaban cerca del homicida para poder estar a su altura-vamos, vamos Johnny no te resistas sabes que sin nuestra ayuda estas indefenso y además…-.

-CÁLLATEEEEE!-le grita NNY mientras atravesaba en el estómago de funk clavándolo con una daga a la pared, dejando a OFF muy sorprendido-Y SI TU NO CIERRAS EL TRASERO OFF TE HARE LO MISMO QUE AL PUTO DE FUNK!- le amenaza Johnny, haciendo que OFF retroceda.

NNY apaga la luz y vuelve a cerrar la puerta con candados y llaves para que el otro panadero no escape, una vez hecho eso el joven homicida sube las escaleras y se encuentra con todas las trampas activadas junto con otra nota…

NNY toma el papel con el mensaje escrito y dice:

_Johnny mejor mira hacia atrás _

_O una sorpresa te esperara…_

_Je je_

_Atte. ''D''_

Cuando Johnny se da la vuelta solo ve una pronta obscuridad seguido una pérdida del sub consiente.

Unas cuantas horas después el joven homicida despierta en una de las habitaciones de su sótano casi a obscuras siendo iluminado nada más con la tenue luz de luna, cuando él se para y camina algo lo frena en pocos segundos, siente que sus muñecas y tobillos son jalados por cadenas-pero qué carajo…-y al no poder terminar su frase la puerta de la habitación se abre dejando ver una sombra de mirada amenazante.

-TU! TU HICISTE ESTO MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! VOY A DESPEDAZARTE COMO A TODA LA MALDITA GENTE DE MIERDA!-le gritaba NNY.

-no gastes tus energías en cosas que no lograras cumplir en estas condiciones…-contesta la sombra.

NNY queda paralizado –esa…esa vos la conozco de algún lado-pensaba.

-lo siento no me queda mucho tiempo…tengo torturas que planear para ti…-le contesta la sombra mostrando un semblante más maligno junto con una gran y torcida sonrisa de dientes afilados y puntiagudos.

La sombra se retira y cierra la puerta de un gran portazo.

-OYE ESPERA MALDITA SEA!-gritaba NNY tirando de las cadenas con todas sus fuerzas, pero era en vano la sombra no respondía.

Mientras tanto en la superficie de la casa de NNY, la misteriosa sombra se encuentra en una obscura habitación mirándose en un espejo rajado, prende la luz y se ve que usa una capa y al quitársela…

Era nada más y nada menos que…DEVI…!

-JA! Gracias Johnny por ti he descubierto un nuevo mundo de locura…voy a torturarte tanto como tú me torturaste a mi…gracias a ti me convertí en una maldita sicópata y me las VAS A PAGAR!...aun si sigo sintiendo algo por ti…-al decir esto último saca un cuchillo y hace una pequeña herida en uno de sus dedos – NO DIGAS ESO DE NNY! NO SIENTES NADA POR EL ¡! AHORA SOLO ERES UNA MALDITA ZORRA! UNA DESPRECIABLE Y PUTA ZORRA SICOPATA DEL DEMONIO!-se gritaba en el espejo mientras acrecentaba más su herida, hasta que pronto paro y sonrió malvadamente al espejo-Johnny C. tus días están contados-decía mientras lamia la sangre que escurría por su dedo y se retiraba de la habitación apagando la luz.

Continuará…

Hola amigos espero les guste más este segundo capitulo

Lo sé el primero era muy corto je je pero espero este les guste…

Los quierooo!

Y disculpen las malas palabras es que jeje ustedes saben cómo es el lenguaje de JTHM en algunas ocasiones mas en partes dramáticas

ATTE. melipupy


End file.
